warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Baron Magnar von Colt
Famous Freeblade, hero of the Imperium of Man and Scourge of Xenos are several terms that Baron Magnar will try to convince people he has legally attained in his many years of service. In truth, von Colt (almost certainly an alias) is a mysterious Knight Pilot, who appears from nowhere, announcing himself on thunderous vox speakers, often to the terror of the surprised enemy, shortly before they are obliterated by the many guns of the Knight Erlking. Baron von Colt and his retinue seem to hunt for the biggest, deadliest prey they can find on the battlefield, often providing sudden and surprising aid for Imperial forces who are severely outgunned. Despite his numerous victories and service to the Imperium, the Baron is still a Freeblade, and an embarrassment to more traditional Knight houses, who have made it their mission to arrest the Knight errant. The Baron has either evaded them or, in extreme cases, fought them in a duel. History It is unknown exactly how someone as obviously insane as the Baron managed to get their hands on a Knight-walker, much less be accepted by one. Some believe that he is the last surviving heir of a Knight house that was slaughtered to a man. Others whisper that he is utterly mad and somehow managed to steal his Knight Suit. Regardless, questioning the origins of a man who commands a cathedral-sized mech that levels mountains is perhaps not the wisest choice, especially when he is on one's side. Despite what the other Knight houses think, the Baron is a very welcome sight to the Imperial Guard, who tend to play along with his delusions when he aids them. The Baron has fought in many battles alongside both the Imperial Guard and Space Marines, most of whom are very happy to see him arrive. Heralded by thunderous footsteps and a personal leitmotif blaring from vox-speakers, the Baron appears from nowhere, often obliterating the biggest threat on the battlefield with a sudden volley of earth-shattering firepower. Several times he has appeared and saved regiments of Guardsmen who were seconds from annihilation, tearing their enemies to shreds and collecting trophies to mount on the Knight suit. Personality Baron von Colt is a jovial, boisterous and hot-blooded loon. Constantly cheerful, almost a parody of traditional Knight nobility, von Colt is polite, charming and enthusiastic about his work. Nothing makes the Baron happier than seeing unbeatable odds be turned in favor of his fellow man, as well as seeing an enemy in his targeting reticule vanish in a rain of gore and ash. Despite the Baron's gentle seeming personality, he absolutely adores battle. His cheerfulness and optimism are genuine because it fills his heart with warmth to see his enemies bathed in radioactive fireballs. The Baron loves enormous guns, enormous mechs, and enormous enemies to kill with them. He often decorates his Knight suit with the severed heads of enormous xenos he's personally killed. Erlking Erlking is an ancient and very aggressive Knight Paladin Mech. Like its pilot, Erlking ''seeks worthy prey to wet its roaring chainblade. It is armed with a Reaper Chainsword for a left arm, twin Icarus Autocannons and a Rapid-Fire Battle Cannon. For defense, it is equipped with an Ion Shield. It is marked with strange and unknown heraldry which the Baron claims is from his nonexistent Knight house. It is often also festooned with gore and covered in clattering skulls of enormous creatures it has killed in battle. Relationships '''Feel free to add your own!' Avaric the Unworthy Bastard of House Avaric, Chaos Freeblade and Knightkiller, Baron von Colt takes a great pleasure in challenging in the Chaos champion whenever they meet on the battlefield. The feeling is mutual, as Avaric views Von Colt as his favorite opponent, one that will not judge him for his lifestyle and respects the only thing that is important, strength. Quotes Feel free to add your own. Category:Imperial Characters Category:Characters Category:Imperium Category:Imperial Knights